Fixed Points Rememberance
by itzPrew
Summary: I Wrote this story for a competition online. The tenth doctor visits WW1 and knows he can't change it but he wants to... Based on around soldier called "Thomas" This story is set somewhere between The waters of Mars and The End Of Time. I'm very sorry if I offend anyone with this story.
1. Chapter 1

"We shall defend our island, whatever the cost may be we shall fight on the beaches, we shall fight on the landing grounds, we shall fight in the fields and in the streets, we shall fight in the hills; we shall never surrender!" – Churchill.

London, 1918, October 31st. London's famous skyline was ruined. With blips hovering over. Areas damaged by bombs. Silence filled the air. Down on the streets, a small family were standing in the doorway. A distressed mother waved her hand in the air. Her daughter stood next to her. She was too young to realize what was happening. A young man, her son, waved goodbye to the two. He rushed back quickly and gave them both a quick kiss on the cheek.

"You look after mum!" He said to his younger sister, she nodded.

"Bye mum!" He smiled and gave her another quick kiss. A tear fell down her face. "And if you find your dad, give him our love!" She sobbed.

"I will!" He smiled and rushed off down the street. As young Thomas sat on the bus with the other soldiers he stared out his window. He thought about his mother and his sister and what kind of a world this is to grow up in. Then, as the bus turned a corner, he noticed something new. He had only been on the bus a few minutes so he was still in the areas he knew like the back of his hand. But sat on the pavement he used to walk on everyday was a tall blue box. It was wooden and damaged. He wondered why it was there. Then he saw the writing. "Police Public Call Box"

It must be a new idea from the government he thought. As if they helped. They're the whole reason the world is in this mess, he thought. Then the small wooden door creaked open. A strange looking man stepped out. He was wearing a brown buttoned up shirt with a long lighter brown coat. He had fuzzy hair which made him look like a cheerful person. But that wasn't what he looked like at all. He stared at Thomas and Thomas stared back. Why isn't he in the war, he thought, people like him went ages ago. The man shut the door behind him and waved at Thomas as he drove on down the street. The strange man was called the Doctor. He was upset but Thomas couldn't tell what about. He took one last glimpse of the man as the bus drove out of view.

"I can't change it" The man whispered to himself "I can't!"

Dear Diary,

I saw this strange man today, when I was on the bus. He looked mysterious. At the moment I'm in this training camp but we haven't actually done any training yet. Someone said that all the trainers had left for the war so they're sending us off early. Apparently we are their last hope so no pressure. I miss mum and-

Suddenly soldiers barged into the barracks.

"What are you doing?" Shouted Thomas.

"You need to go now!" Explained one of the soldiers.

"But its 10 o' clock!" He replied.

"Exactly! The Germans won't see you coming!" He ushered Thomas and the rest of the trainees out onto the nearby field. Thomas wasn't happy with them rushing him out like that but he knew what had to be done. As him and the other trainees were marching through the field towards the plane, Thomas noticed some cow pat on the grass.

"I don't suppose there ever will be any more cows on this field again if we fail" He whispered to himself. Another trainee next to him laughed but Thomas just ignored him.

As the group were all on the plane, the vehicle sprung to life. The engines roared. The seats rattled. The pilots sent messages to base with walkie talkies. As the plane lifted up off the ground and reached the clouds Thomas took one last look of London, his home.

A week later, all the other trainee's are dead. But Thomas carries on. He is determined to be reunited with his family. He trots on across a large flat land covered in corpses. He looks down into a small puddle. He didn't recognize his face in the reflection. After one man sees so much death and destruction it changes them. He looked around the perimeter. Not a living soul to be seen. He had no idea where he was in the world. He only knew that he had to carry on going onwards. Then something stopped the silence. A small wheezing sound grew louder. Thomas ducked down into a gap in the ground. Bombs, he thought, coming for me. Then he ducked his head up and scanned the perimeter once more. Standing tall in front of him was a blue box. The same one he saw a week ago, he thought, no it can't be, I'm thousands of miles away from London. Then a man stepped out. Thomas looked up at him. Thomas pointed his gun at him.

"Whose side are you on?" Thomas instructed, slowly realizing he had seen him before. The man raised his hands.

"I'm British!" He said "See!" Thomas lowered his gun and the man slowly lowered his arms.

"I'm-" Thomas was interrupted by the man.

"Thomas Jones" The man smiled "Was born in 1900, your father went to war in 1914, and your mother stayed at home with your sister, you-"

"So you know who I am, well who are you?" Thomas asked surprised at how much he knows.

"Oh…Just a traveller" The man said looking around. Thomas raised his gun again. "Alright!" He yelled "I'm The Doctor"

"Doctor who?" Thomas asked.

"Just the Doctor!" He explained. "Sorry…What year is this?"

"What? You don't know?" Thomas was shocked.

"Like I said, I'm a traveller, so what year is this?" The Doctor argued.

"1918!" Thomas yelled back.

"And the date is?" The mysterious doctor asked.

"November 7th!" Thomas explained.

"Right so only a few more days left" He whispered to himself.

"What?" Thomas yelled.

"Nothing!" The doctor grinned.

"Right then doctor, you've had your questions now here's mine!" Thomas shouted "Where are we?"

"Well…A long way from London!" The doctor explained.

"Yes I can see that!" Thomas argued "Wait…you don't actually know, do you?"

"Alright I don't!" He yelled back "I love not knowing!"

Suddenly a loud bang came from behind the two.

"Get down 'ere!" Thomas yelled dragging the doctor down to the hole "Germans!" Thomas ripped off a small poppy from the Doctor's coat.

"Hey!" The Doctor whispered "Why'd you that?"

"It's a target!" Thomas whispered back.

Suddenly, three men appeared on the horizon. Thomas fired his gun five times. The men collapsed onto the ground.

"Five rounds rapid!" Thomas smiled. The Doctor wasn't happy. He climbed back up to the ground and walked towards his box.

"Where are you going?" Asked Thomas without a reply from the doctor. The Doctor turned to Thomas.

"Good Luck" He whispered as he stepped inside the police box. The Doctor thought about those three lives. Gone in a flash. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath. In a motion, the box started wheezing again and faded away. Thomas's jaw dropped. He marched on in the same direction the soldiers came from. Keeping low to ground, out of sight, he trod on to the horizon.

Dear Diary,

I saw that man again today. The strange one from the bus. He said his name was the doctor. I don't believe him. He disappeared in that blue police box. I know I'm close to Germany. I can feel it! I think I heard something outside, ill go look.

For now, yours sincerely, Thomas Jones.

 **As the man stepped out of the big box**

 **Forward moved the men in flocks**

 **The box stood ever so blue**

 **And bullets flew**

 **Time unravelled in front of his eyes**

 **And the great brave men said they're sad goodbyes**

 **All the memories that could've been**

 **All the fields gone to red from green**

 **Dreadful memories were made**

 **All the men who were so afraid**

 **Many soldiers took their one last bow**

 **The man had seen enough now**

 **So he stepped back inside his police box**

 **And faded off the face of the rocks**

 **I don't think you have any clue**

 **Of the death and destruction that hugely grew**

 **All the men rich and poor**

 **Who had all died in the first Great War**

 **War is over!**

 **Happiness fills the streets**

 **No more planes would flyover**

 **Many met for the large great feasts**

London, 1918, November 13th. London's streets were covered in banners of various colours. Thomas jumped off the bus and rushed towards his mother and sister. Then on the street corner he noticed the doctor standing there. He looked exactly the same as he did six days ago.

"I'll be quick" Thomas smiled to his mother who couldn't stop kissing him. Thomas rushed over to the doctor but he faded away again in his blue box. He was annoyed but he was still ever so happy to be home again with the people he love.


	2. Chapter 2

London, August 31st, 1939. Thomas, now 39 years old, stepped outside his house. Standing in front of him was the same blue box. He knocked on the door and quick as a flash, the doctor sprung out. He looked exactly how he remembered him.

"How do you look exactly the same?" Thomas asked without a hello or anything. The doctor didn't reply. He just stared deep into his eyes.

"War is coming" He said deeply worried.

"What?" Thomas shouted.

"And I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry, but you're going to die" The doctor explained and stepped back inside the box.

"What?" Thomas yelled "Doctor, you can't just leave!" A tear fell down Thomas's face. The Doctor jumped back out the box.

"Not unless you tell me how to get to Churchill's base" The doctor asked. Thomas pointed towards the city. The doctor marched off in that direction.

"But what are you going to do?" Thomas asked.

"Change the future!" The Doctor smiled.

A few days later, Thomas was sent to war. He had no idea if the doctor succeeded or not but he was still being sent to fight so he supposes not.

The blue box disappeared later that day. So he probably couldn't stop what was about to happen.

Meanwhile, In Winston Churchill's bunker a blue box appeared. And Churchill recognised it. He knocked on the door and it swung open. Churchill stepped inside and looked around the astonishing sight. It was bigger on the inside!

"Well Doctor!" Churchill smiled "I didn't realise your great contraption was like this?" He yelled. Suddenly the doctor rushed past him and flicked a few levers and buttons and the wheezing sound started. The doctor rushed to the doors. "Why are you going out there?" Churchill asked still mesmerised by the room. "We've moved!" He smiled.

"Well then doctor, where are we?"

He swung open the doors and wind blew into their faces.

"Berlin!" The doctor yelled cheerfully. They stepped out into Hitler's office.

"You've brought me to the base of the enemy?" Churchill asked and the doctor nodded happily "Oh doctor I could-"

Hitler walked into the room with two bodyguards.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Hitler asked.

"We're British!" The doctor grinned.

"Fetch my men, we have English intruders!" He yelled.

Churchill pointed his gun at Hitler.

"On the ground!" Churchill yelled. Hitler lowered down with his hands on his head and Churchill turned to the doctor.

"Well aren't you going to stop me?" He asked the doctor nodded no "Well what happened to you my dear boy?"

The Doctor marched over to Churchill and snatched the weapon out of his hands and pointed it at Hitler. Then in the corner of his eye, he noticed a familiar face.

"Doctor, stop this, it isn't you!" The woman smiled.

"Donna?" The doctor whispered.

"Just put the gun down" she asked. The doctor breathed heavily and stared deep into Hitler's eyes. He threw the gun on the ground and Donna faded away. He was imagining her. The doctor marched back inside the box and Churchill followed. The box faded before Hitler's men could come. The Second World War commenced.

As the doctor sat inside his lonely box.

"There are fixed points in time I can't change" He said to himself "And the great war is one of them"

The End.


End file.
